<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark's ward. by mercyblake19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498635">Tony Stark's ward.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyblake19/pseuds/mercyblake19'>mercyblake19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here comes Peter Parker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyblake19/pseuds/mercyblake19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter Parker adopted Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here comes Peter Parker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony Stark's ward.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! I can't beleive i finally finished a fic. It may be Short but still proud of myself (to my defense i've been trying to do it for five years). So enjoy thie piece of fluff, that will hopefully be the beginning of a series of work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing that will always amaze Peter Parker was how fast his relationship with Mr. Stark had evolved.</p>
<p>In the beginning, they barely spent their time together. Considering that Peter had way too much to worry about; his school, his future, Aunt May. And did he mention his arachnid problem? These kinds of things came with responsibilities. While Mr. Stark... Well, Mr. Stark was a genius, philanthropist playboy. He must have tonnes of projects to fund, designs to conceive, enterprises to help rule... Definitely no time for some random kid living in queen on his schedule, right? And if by some miracle, he indeed had, it was just spider-man business. There was no way that Mr. Stark was interested in him, just for being him. Their relationship was purely a professional one. That's what Peter had convinced himself.</p>
<p>Something that Tony Stark had made it his mission to prove wrong.</p>
<p>It all began about a year ago, after the whole fiasco with the vulture and Washington. Mr stark started calling Peter regularly to make sure that he wasn't engaged in any self-destructive activities. Followed by a few minutes of banter, pop culture references, Peter omitting one or two things about his whereabouts, Mr. Stark worrying unnecessarily. Anyway, it was all very domestic.</p>
<p>From then on, it all went for the best. (or worse? Hard to guess in his case). And before he realized it, he was frequently chatting with Tony Stark or taking coffee with him. Just having actual, genuine conversations about their days, the weather, and stuff like that. Peter would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy every second of it.</p>
<p>Later on, he got invited to The Stark Tower to work on his Spider-man suit and gadgets. And It was Amazing! Stark Industries was everything a young, power-less Peter Parker had once wished; from the private labs, the engineering teams, Tony Stark's personal I.A. He had access to everything (mostly). And it had been only a matter of seconds before he started helping Mr. Stark with his different projects.</p>
<p>Of course, he couldn't do much considering that he was still in high school and had no degrees. So Peter contented himself with watching him work. Sometimes he asked questions; he always took pride in making Mr. Stark talk so passionately about his work. Other days, If Peter was lucky, Mr. Stark let him work on his Iron Man suit. These days were always the best.</p>
<p>Peter even managed to get himself an internship in Stark Industries. Something that is known to be impossible for anyone his age to accomplish. At first, It was supposed to be a simple cover story; a way to explain why Peter was spending so much time with Mr. Stark. But when he truly started to help around, the inventor officialized it. He brought pizza and invited Aunt May, Happy and Pepper to the tower. A small gathering to congratulate Peter for his hard work. "It's well-earned!" The inventor had said. Peter definitely shed a few tears when he got home at night.</p>
<p>Today, Peter was pretty confident about where he stood with Mr. Stark. To be honest, he also spent the night in the man's house at least once a week, so there were definitely no doubts left. But he was still perplexed when he got home from school to find Mr. Stark in his living room. He and Aunt May were installed on the couch, seemingly engaged in an animated conversation. However, they both stopped once they realized Peter was listening to them.</p>
<p>"Ah! Peter, you finally got home, we were just talking about you." Said his aunt as a form of greeting.</p>
<p>The young boy raised his eyebrow. Talking about him? Why would they do that? He got home at a decent hour every night, his grades were excellent, he had successfully avoided big troubles, or more like the opposite. So what could they possibly be talking about?</p>
<p>"Hey, kid! How was your day?" Mr. Stark asked.</p>
<p>"Go...good." He stuttered, still confused before adding, "Pretty Normal as far as school-days are."</p>
<p>"That's great. Nice."</p>
<p>An awkward silence settled for a few seconds where all three people searched for their words.</p>
<p>"Anyway, you said that you were talking about me?" Peter voicing his question loudly and was surprised to see Aunt May and Mr. Stark exchange a look.</p>
<p>Aunt May cleared her throat. "Well... before we start, i want to remind you, Peter, that i love you and that i am really proud of you." The boy in question gave her a small smile, which seemed to relax his aunt.</p>
<p>"These last months, i noticed how close you and Tony are and how you deeply he cares about you. And you do spend a lot of time in his house, so i had this crazy idea that isn't that crazy. And... I'm probably stalling right now. But..." She took a deep breath. "Peter, honey, would you mind if Tony became one of your legal guardians?"</p>
<p>Peter's eyes widened, his mind going off, all thoughts disappearing from it. Did she just? Nope. This was a joke, definitely! There was no way that Aunt May said what she just said. In what fucking universe was this real? None, that's where! This must be some advanced prank they were playing him, Mr. Stark was famous for those.</p>
<p>"Peter," she continued, "I know this must be hard to understand. And it may come out as a chock for you, especially when i didn't really like Tony in the beginning, but this is very much a real thing."</p>
<p>Peter could only stare emptily at the two people in front of him. His aunt, who apparently didn't notice that Peter wasn't listening anymore and Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, who hasn't stopped fidgeting in his seat since Aunt May started talking, and who still wouldn't meet his glance.</p>
<p>"...know that i can trust Tony with your life, not sure about mine tho." Aunt May added nudging jokingly at the inventor who jerked from his reverie. "Besides, I'm starting to get old. And now that you're Spider-man, things are a little bit more complicated. I can deal with Peter Parker, and i love to do so. But Spider-man has some needs that i simply cannot meet." She looked at Peter with more certitude than she ever did before. "I think that he would do a good job of keeping an eye on you. He already has, and that's why i want him to be one of your guardians."</p>
<p>Billions of years passed as Peter struggled to find a proper answer. Because Holy Shit, his aunt just suggests that he got 'adopted' by Tony Stark himself. </p>
<p>"So if i accept, you're going to be my legal guardian? Just like that?" He asked Mr. Stark with pure disbelief.</p>
<p>"Pretty much. We'll definitely have loads of paperwork to sign, people to keep at bay, upload one or two things. But by the end of it, you'll be my..." Mr. Stark hesitated for a second, "...ward."</p>
<p>"And you really agreed to this?" Peter said quietly, almost whispering.</p>
<p>And this time Mr. Stark looked at him, really looked, the lines on his face softening. "Kid, i know i'm not exactly the perfect role model. I've screwed up way too many times for that. But your aunt seems to think I'll be good for you, and who am i to defy her? Also, i have to say that i could do worse than having you as my ward." He said, a devious glint in his eyes. "But for what it's worth, I'm proud of you too kid. You went a long way since The vulture." Finished Tony, a soft smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Peter beamed at the words of his mentor. Feeling a burst of pride and joy in his chest. And if either of them noticed the heat rising in his cheeks they didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"So when can are you gonna start ?" Asked Peter shyly.</p>
<p>Aunt May and Tony shared a look again. "As soon as possible, i guess, we were just waiting for your confirmation."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, practically bouncing with joy.</p>
<p>"So do we have it ?" Asked Mr. Stark.</p>
<p>Peter looked at them. At Mr. Stark, who tried to be there for him as much as possible the last few months he had known him. At his aunt, who always supported him no matter what. He even had a brief thought for his uncle Ben, feeling a tingle at his absence."</p>
<p>"Ok," Peter finally replied. "I accept it."</p>
<p>And that's how Peter Parker became Tony Stark's ward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>